


The Life the Loveliest, Way Back Home

by Lucky107



Series: Sailor Beware [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Almost Normal, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: Reno stands in the withering garden in her backyard with a curious toddler on her hip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Way Back Home - Bing Crosby - 1951

Reno stands in the withering garden in her backyard - her _own_ backyard - with a curious toddler on her hip.  He entangles a hand in her short blonde hair as she stops to admire the barren autumn landscape splashed in psychedelic shades of orange and rose.

The appetizing smell of patties on the barbecue and the distant croon of Bing Crosby on the radio leaves everyone feeling nostalgic for the summer's return.

"Hungry?"  Reno asks the baby boy in her arms.  He's only two years old, but his beautiful blue eyes light right up when Reno nods to the man standing at the grill and says, "Let's go and see what Daddy's cooking."

"Daddy!"

Reno's got one arm around the boy and she uses the other to touch her partner's hip, planting a kiss on his cheek just as he turns to speak.  "Jesus, Reno, you—" But when he notices the boy in her arms, he amends, "Hey, buddy.  Is Reno teasing you?"

But Reno just clicks her tongue in response.  "Don't go putting ideas in his head."

They share a smile only briefly before a voice calls out, "Aunt Reno!"  And the tender moment between them is lost.

Shaun makes his way across the yard with a blonde-haired girl in tow, joining his family by the grill.  "Can Charlie stay over for dinner tonight?"

Reno's about to say something in regards to their lack of preparedness for an extra mouth to feed, but MacCready beats her to the punchline: "Sure thing, sport, but only if you make sure to invite Clinton over, too."

Once more Reno and MacCready share a look that clearly expresses her disapproval, but MacCready just smiles.

Shaun beams.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank you, Sir."

"He's just MacCready, dear," Reno insists, but her expression softens.  "Go on now and tell your father dinner will be coming soon.  I'll call on you when it's ready."

And for a moment, the world feels _normal_.


End file.
